2017_cohortfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Joshua
'Michael Joshua Hendratno, '''or simply "Michael" is an official 2017 DP graduate from Tunas Muda school. He was the co-leader in the props team during Unsound, and played a lot of movie roles in his friend's movie projects, most notably Samuel Christianto. He once joined the Tunas Muda orchestra in 2013, and never joined again ever since. He's a former HL maths student, and dropped out due to his capabilities in HL maths being short. He began his journey in Tunas Muda early, started from 2003, entering during his first year of PYP. During PYP exhibition, Michael is a member of the radio team. Despite him being a member of the DP students, he still figure out a way to play video games and watch movies. During his year 12 moments, Michael is considerably the most laid back student compared to the other students. In year 9, during their cohort's time facing the national exam, he still chose to enjoy his spare moments doing something irrelevant to school. He also spend a lot of time going to the gym and joining gaming competitions. Primary and secondary years Michael began his studies in Tunas Muda before the school itself was considered as an IB school. He first entered the school in year 1, considerably the best maths student during the early days of the 2017 cohort's. During the cohort's introduction of extended and standard classes, Michael was constantly an extended maths student that went through year 9 up to year 11 staying as a HL maths student. In early 2016, he finally dropped out of HL maths.. Michael took part during the year 9 play in Mulan, being a background character that fought side-by-side together with General. Shang. Though he was once a part of the sound effects crew in Mulan, he was then recruited as an actor to help the ensembles with dancing. During their year 10 moments, Michael is known to have been asked by a lot of students to act within their projects, most notably, "The Watch", by Samuel Christianto. Relationships Jeffry Benedic ''Main article: Jeffry Benedic Michael first encountered Jeffry when Jeffry first entered Tunas Muda Meruya school during their fifth grade. Ever since they met, they quickly knew each other well and have played together often, most notably playing video games, especially Call of Duty. They maintain a friendly relationship, but start to fight and debate during their seventh grade. Though they both often debate, Jeffry and Michael still share some common interest, they both hangout in the gym often and still play video games often even when there are school works to do. They both participated in a gaming event, competing in the game of Dota 2 under the team "De' Tukang Buburz" in 2015. Samuel Christianto Main article: Samuel Christianto "Sam", first met Michael during their year 6 camp. In year 8, Sam starts to get closer to Michael via playing Dota 2 together. They have competed against several school from outside in a competition of Dota 2, and nearly remained undefeated. Though not close, they start to get along and work together in year 10. Sam's personal project requires an actor to star as his story's main character. With Sam getting help from Michael, they soon knew each other well, and start to collaborate in several other more movies. With Sam's interest in movie making grow, he decide to create a movie for his national language project starring Michael yet again. Sam's interest in movie making started to diminished as he start his DP studies. Though rarely making movies together anymore, they still enjoy playing video games and chatting together. They both also enjoy talking about the philosophy of how modernism and the human world began. Ignatius Bramananditya Rivaldi Main article: Ignatius Bramananditya Rivaldi Their closest moments was during their year 9 drama Mulan. Michael and Aldi played a role where they both are part of the Chinese soldiers, and they both are often seen together during the play. Though closest in year 9, Aldi and Michael have been long known to be friends ever since Aldi's entrance to Tunas Muda. With Aldi considering Michael as someone adorable, Aldi started to often prank and annoy Michael by pinching his cheeks. They often play together and make random movies, most notable movie that they played together is in Carlo Axton Lapian's "High School Thrilling Superheroes". With Aldi portraying as Malnazzaroth Aldi and Michael playing as Gizmo Othmar, Aldi is seen killing Michael within the movie. They both participated in the 2013 Tunas Muda orchestra, but Michael chose to quit and never joined the orchestra again ever since. They began their gaming career in year 8, where most of the time they enjoy playing Dota 2. They both seem to relax and still play video games during their hardest moments in DP. Filmography Unsound During the early stage of Unsound's development, Michael was part of the sound effects crew which was then recruited by Gerardo Leonard Nugroho as his second-in-command in props team. He mostly spend his time working for Unsound together with Gerardo and buying materials, mostly Styrofoam, to create props. Though his loyalty towards Unsound does reach Gerardo's level, Michael was not prized with a bouquet of flowers for his hard work and loyalty. Though being the second in command in the props team, he does not give orders a lot and choose to accompany and help Gerardo instead. There is, however, a reason Michael did so. None have known, but his true goal was copacetic up until the end of Unsound. Michael stayed quiet and laid low, his ultimate goal was not so he could just accomplish Unsound, but his goal is far less simple than that. All he wanted was acceptance. He never felt more alive than ever since joining the props team, that is because of his hunger... hunger for what Gerardo is addicted to. Michael, a great Styrofoam puppet master, thirst for Styrofoam. That is why, his acceptance in the props team does not only grant him hospitality, fame, or the kekei genkai of jomblo, his acceptance and inadvertent election as a second-in-command grants him his greatest thirst. Not pussies, but Styrofoams. Hiding in plain sight, Michael stayed long in the props room, using the reasoning of helping Gerardo with Unsound props is merely a scapegoat for his ultimate goal: Absolute control of a human body via Styrofoam puppetry. Michael knew if he was to be the leader of the props clan, followers would question his dire addiction towards Styrofoam, so he played it safe, knowing production is limited to budget, Styrofoam is the only key for the production design to look at least adequate. His knowledge of Gerardo's fetish for Styrofoam also lead him on a greater chance to gain strength, with that strength, comes great power. Once he achieve such power, than it is time for him, to show the world that his presence does not provide fear, but his presence, is fear itself. Going according to plan, the D-day for Unsound arrived, and he only have one more step left to achieve ultimate power. He needs to impress the 'big leagues', with great impression, Michael would be given a flower, most likely from a female. His achievement would only be unlocked only if Michael's emotional state is a combination of flirty and excessive happiness. Anger, would only lead him to fail miserably, therefore, throughout the D-day Michael's thirst for Styrofoam must be replenished, and all he need to do, is follow Gerardo's order... and go with his flow. The play ended, the credits began. Michael stayed quiet, waiting for the props team to be called. He waits, impatiently. Once the props team are called, he thought that might be it, but he was wrong. They were just called. After everyone was credited, the whole studio gone silent. The narrator announced that there will be a surprise for a certain someone. Michael was certain it was him, but his ego surpassed him. It was Gerardo. In a desperate attempt to gain ultimate power, Michael cheered for Gerardo, he needs happiness and joy so desperately that he starts to see Gerardo as a friend, and not just a cog. He jumps, claps, and and throws his cum. He also needed to be flirty, but there was no female near him, he needs to improvise and imagine as if the person beside him is female. Without knowing, he grabbed onto one of the props clan greatest member... Jeffry "The Jeff" Benedict. He grabbed onto his back, and started to hump him, yes he was that desperate. He need to harden his 'treasure', but instead... he chopped it in half. Leading to the end of Michael's greatest attempt... It is commendable for Michael though, even until today, no one besides him and Jesus Christ knows his true plan in Unsound, to conquer humanity. After the show ends, he walks slowly to the backstage, sits down and bowed his head down. Repeatedly dropping water droplets to the hard cold ground, he finally have the courage to face the fact that he have failed his master plan, and broke his dick. While Michael was on his rest, soon, a short creature with long hair start to approach him slowly. It was her... Vicky. Michael's face turned red, nearly identical to a rotten tomato, as she closes, Michael knew if he does not react to her presence, his would fade. Everyone have heard the great screecher Vicky, who once nearly wiped out the Sound clan. Michael panicked, if could pee, his urine would be allover the floor, but no, it's just blood. Vicky meant no harm, but Michael was stunned with fear, a skill not even Vicky possess. The Styrofoam in Michael's blood stopped and he hoped for someone, anyone to help him. From afar, a yellow twink was running towards Michael. It was Jeffry. Jeffry acts upon his instinct, jumping, and kicking the powerful Vicky on her head, chopping it off. NO USE, the head would soon retract again. But Jeffry, have saved Michael. His unpredictable presence made Michael shock, letting Styrofoam runs through his blood once more. Michael looked at Jeffry. "Why?", Michael said softly. "Because we haven't finish banging", Jeffry replied. Michael, confused, afraid, but also... flirty. "I could fix your treasure Michael. I to, have once experienced what you are currently in", Jeffry stated. Michael, knowing he's not the same kin of Jeffry, refused his offer but instead offered him, to a jomblo showdown. Michael might've not known this, but Jeffry is no ordinary warrior. Out of all sensei Victor's standard level units, Jeffry was the best among them, and the great sensei Victor is proclaimed to be the deadliest Bio-overlord to have walk on the face of the Earths. Jeffry, unlike his fellow companion, Carlo and Ega, manage to did something no other standard level unit operators could've done. Impressed the Victor. If Michael is to strike first towards Jeffry, then the fight will be over soon, Michael's lack of Styrofoam and Michael's missing dick would be a great advantage for Jeffry. This is a fight Michael would never want to lose, however, Michael possessed one skill that is unique besides his puppetry. Michael is able to manipulate probability in exchange of his Styrofoams inside his body. Lacking Styrofoam would mean his master puppetry would diminish, but if timed correctly, Michael's P (A U B) = P (A atau B)= P (A) + P (B) would greatly served at his cause. Michael's capability to manipulate an outcome can only be done twice, if he would proceed, he would need to regain is strength and energy, if he forced to use his skill the third time, it would be the end of him. There is an advantage for Michael though, for the past six months Michael had been working for the props clan, so it would come to no surprises if he would be able to expect Jeffry's move. In fact, Michael have survived a battle between two cringe lord that delayed the production design for a long time. Michael should not be worried for the jomblo showdown lying ahead of him, because Michael is.... THE GREAT STYROFOAM PUPPET MASTER. Michael's story continues in: Pursuing his career Mentioned a lot by his friends, Michael was once thought to be passionate in fashion designing, which was false. in 2015, Michael has finally declared that he chose the path of being an architect and will pursue his dreams by going to Singapore for his university choice. Despite being great in maths and physics, Michael is also known for his flawless gaming skills in Hearthstone and Dota 2. He joined several tournaments and have participated in a lot of national gaming team. He is currently playing for "De' Tukang Buburz".